


Finding Red

by Miyzuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: a/b/o dynamics, emotional angst, poor baby keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyzuki/pseuds/Miyzuki
Summary: An AU where Keith mysteriously disappears after getting kicked out of school. And where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge rescue Shiro. Also the Red Lion is no where to be found.





	1. Discovery

They had found it. Finally. The Red Lion at long last.

Allura’s eyes were sparkling with a excitement while Shiro was looking fairly pleased. Hunk was fighting his nerves while trying to look happy. Pidge could care less as long as they could check the computers for information on their family.

The small ragtag group had been looking for the Red Lion since they had found Allura and Coran. Now that they had found it, the upcoming mission was looming in everyones mind as they approached the quadrant that the Red Lion had been hidden in.

“Ok everyone listen up.” Shiro spoke into the farily quiet room. “Our goal is to get in and get out. No one gets hurt and everyone comes back safely. We’re here for the Red Lion. Not anything else. Got that Pidge?”

They scowled at Shiro knowing that they wouldn’t have time to scan the Galra tech for anything useful if they doing a sneak attack.

“Shiro, you know how important it is to me that we find my family.” They said in an impatient voice. Shiro knew how close they had been to their family so this no scanning nonsense was utterly ridiculous. Shiro sighed and rubbed a hand at his face. Pidge was very close to their family and it would be a quick scan.

“Fine. As long as Lance or Hunk go with you.”

“Yippee. I’ll take Hunk.”

“Wait what? I don’t get a say in this??”

“Nope.” They answered.

“Alright we’ll be there in about an hour so everyone rest up.” Shiro called out. Then Shiro turned his attention to a very quiet Lance.

“Everything alright Lance?” Lance nodded while responding, “Ya, i just got this sense of doom ya know? Like theres something that is going to really change with this mission.”

Shiro nodded while Lance talked. He had the same feelings that Lance had.

“Oh cheer up! I know that you paladins will do great on your mission to recover the Red Lion!” Allura cheerfully said.

She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest that they were going deep into Galra territory. Shiro nodded and after a moment of contemplation Lance did as well. Maybe their mission to recover the Red Lion would go well. No, it would go well Lance told himself.

“Cover me Hunk!”

“Got your back Lance!”

“Watch out for that drone Pidge!”

So far their mission had been a total failure. The Galra seemed to know their every move. Drones upon drones had been swarming the paladins for quite a while but giving up was not an option.

“Got it!” Pidge yelled across the comms. “Where is it?!”

“North of you in the heart of the base. Getting there will be dangerous but not impossible.”

“Copy that Little Green.” Lance said

“What?!”

“Guys, we don’t have time for this! Get to the base’s center NOW!” Shiro yelled over the heavy fighting he was doing.

“Roger that!”

“Copy.”

“Do we really have to??”

“HUNK!”

“Going going sorry.”

They all ran to the heart of the base, Allura and Coran giving them each instructions on where to go. Hunk was the first to arrive.

“Uh guys we got a problem.” Hunk called over the comms.

“What kin- holy SHIT. We have a problem!” Pidge yelled.

“What? What is it!” Allura half yelled into the comms not seeing what Hunk and Pidge were seeing.

Shiro and Lance arrived together. Lance gawked in awe while Shiro stood frozen. And he wondered why the universe was so fucked up, as he stood in front of the boy he had been desperately searching for.

“Keith?”


	2. The Red Lion

Shiro stood frozen for half of a tic before moving to Keith.

It was undeniably Keith, however the black hair had a purle sheen to it, and he had large cat like ears on top of his head. The wide violet eyes were rimmed with yellow, and his skin was a shade of lilac. And there was a purple flicking tail too.

But it was Keith.

“Shi-ARRRRR” Keith tried to talk but screamed in pain instead.

Shiro looked at Keith with wide eyes wondering what could take his little brother to his knees in pain. When Keith stood up Shiro saw a collar. And not any collar. Shiro froze upon seeing _that_ collar.

What had they done to his little brother? 

_Shiro stood there in awe as a Galra solider was marched into the small cell._

_A Galra betraying their fellow soliders? Shiro didn’t think that most Galra lived through that sort of thing._

_Their King, leader, whatever he was Zarkon was many things but tolerant was not one._

_So the alien must have some sort of information that would prove useful. Or maybe the druids wanted to experiment on him as well._

_Shiro spotted something round and metal on the Galras neck. It was emitting a faint purple glow. Shiro eyebrows furrowed as he thought up of reasons why there was need for what seemed to be a collar._

_“Hey you alright?” He had asked the Galra. The other shook his head not speaking, and tapped the collar._

_“Oh you can’t speak?” The Galra nodded his head and went to sit on the bed. Which proved to be too much for him as he collapsed._

_Shiro pulled him onto the only bed in the cell, and began to look for injuries. He saw many, but most he couldnt treat with torn up pieces of rough cloth._

_Shiro wondered what the collar was for other then other then not allowing the Galra to speak. Shiro got his question answered a mere four hours later when two more Galra showed up._

_“Wake him.”_

_Shiro looked at the soliders and did what he was told. Save your strength for another fight, he thought to himself. He went and tried to rouse the poor Galra, but was unsuccessful._

_“Look Bayther, he's wearing a collar- use that to wake him!”_

_Snickers were heard from beyond the cell. Shiro stepped back not sure what was about to happen._

_And then the Galra screamed as the collar emitted a harsh purple glow as it electrocuted the Galra._

Shiro came back to the team yelling various names at him. Keith looked on with wide eyes and a fearful stance.

“Don’t worry Keith, we are getting you and the Red Lion out of here.” Shiro assured the poor lad.

“Finally! What happened to you?!” Pidge yelled.

“Sorry I had a flashback to my time as a Galra prisoner.” Shiro answered as solmen as could be.

Lance approached slowly, and looked at the collar with a critical eye. “I might be able to shoot that thing off Shiro.”

“Do it.” Shiro answered immediately.

“Keith just hold still, we’re going to get out of here!”

At that moment drones and Galra soliders began streaming into the room, firing shots everywhere. “Cover Lance and Keith!” Give Lance time to get the collar off!” Shiro shouted over the noise of the paladins fighting.

Lance backed up a few meters and crouched down on one knee while instructing Keith to stay perfectly still.

Keith nodded and did as he was told, standing as still as a statute. Lance looked through his guns scope and aimed carefully.

Everyone heard as Lance drew a deep breath and then released it quickly squeezing the trigger at the same time.

There was a thunk of metal hitting the ground and then a sharp whistle.

Shiro turned to see the Keith’s collar was on the floor, and Keith was headed to Lance.

Shiro turned back to fighting after seeing that Keith was ok. Or so he seemed.

“Thank you.” Said a very hoarse Keith. “Anytime man.” Lance said and went to clasp Keith in the shoulder. However Keith flinched back violently as if Lance was going to punch him or something. Lance’s face fell into a frown but then his signature smirk was back in a second when he saw what the whistle had brought to them.

“Guys our ride is here!” Yelled Lance in an excited voice. Everyone turned and saw that the Red Lion had flown into the area above Keith, and was firing shots.

The Galra and drones were quickly retreating from the area for better covered spots as the Red Lion was blasting everything in site. Keith gestured to Lance as Red landed and opened her mouth.

“Lets blow this popiscle stand!” Lance yelled attracting the other paladins attention. The paladins scurried inside the Red Lions mouth. As soon as they were all inside, Red took off with the other Lions in hot pursuit.

“Way to go Lance!” Shiro said happily. He had successfully gotten the collar off of Keith and they had the Red Lion.

“Keith?” Shiro called out to him as he walked forward to the chair.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled as he saw the Keith was unconscious.

Shiro tore open Keiths prison garments to expose a chest that was deep blue and black and green. Ribs were visibly broken as not a single ounce of fat was on his body.

“Coran, we’re going to need a healing pod stat!” Shiro yelled into the comms.

“Is it for the mysterious Keith?”

“Yes please hurry, we’ll be back soon, and Keith is in bad shape.”

“Alrighty I’ll have it ready in a few tics!” 

_Hang in there Keith._

_Hang in there._

_Hang tight buddy._

_We’ll see you soon._

_Sweet dreams._

These were the last words Keith remembered hearing before slipping into a great deep sleep. 


	3. Keith

Keith groaned in pain. He was being carried by someone.

He opened his eyes to see that it was Shiro his adopted brother who was carrying him towards an unknown location. Keiths groaning had Shiro looking down at him and Shiro saw that Keith was at least semi-conscious.

“Hang in there brother.” Shiro told Keith.

Keith was trying to stay awake, at least keep his eyes open. He didn’t know where he was or where Red was. With that thought, Reds rumbling purr filled Keiths mind, calming him down considerably.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned into Shiro’s arms. Shiro looked down again at Keith to see that he was unconscious.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. With this much pain, it was better that Keith be unconscious.

Shiro was running down the halls of the castle with Keith in his arms, running towards the med bay where Coran waited. Coran was waiting somewhat patiently in the med bay by a healing pod.

“Did you calibrate it for him?”

“Yes yes Pidge sent me the specifics for the pod.” Coran nodded while talking and helping Shiro get Keith in a pod.

Which wasnt that hard seeing that Keith weighed next to nothing. Now for the hard part.

To wait for Keith to wake up.

Four Days Later

”Its been four days! Can’t he just wake up already?” Shiro was rapid pacing the deck while talking to Allura who still didn’t know the full details about Keith.

Which is why Shiro was called up to the deck.

“I know its been four days Shiro, but I need to know more about who I have in the healing pod. Where did he come from, what was he doing on that Galra ship, and what is he doing as the pilot of the Red Lion?”

Shiro looked up from his pacing and sighed. Allura deserved the truth. Shiro stood straight up and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Well I can tell you some of it, but parts I won’t even know.” Allura nodded and sat down in her chair.

“Well, Keith was born on Earth. His dad died when he was young, and he never knew his mom. He was adopted into my family. He joined the garrison, but after that its all a guessing game. Maybe Lance or Hunk or Pidge can help figure some of it out.”

“Thats a good idea! Lets call them in.” Allura clapped her hands together and pushed some buttons on the display.

“Pidge! Hunk! Lance! Please come to the bridge now!”

There was a rather loud crash and scufflng heard outside the door way. Shiro and Allura looked at each other in exasperation.

Those three had been listening in on their private conversation. Shiro shook his head and Allura sighed. Then the three paladins came in.

“Pidge, do you know anything about this Keith?” They shook their head no that they did not know anything about Keith.

“Hunk?”

“Nope nuh huh not me.”

“Lance?”

“Oh You mean that mullet hair? I couldn't forget him if i tried. He was at the top of the class in pilot school. Then he got kicked out for something. That was the last time anybody saw him.”

Allura nodded her head. Shiro looked thoughtful.

 “So why does Keith look like he’s part Galra?!” Allura nearly shouted at the Paladins.

“Um because he is?” Pidge said quietly.

“So he is Galra?”

“Half.” Shiro said quietly. “He's half galra. He's human too.” Shiro was staring Allura down, daring her to say something.

Allura for her part looked furious. “How dare you sneak a Glara abroad my ship!”

“He’s only half Glara and was a prisoner at that! You don’t know what he’s been through Allura!”

Shiro and Allura were now shouting outright at each other the team forgotten momentarily. Allura looked a little taken aback that Shiro had shouted at her, but she forged ahead.

“I don’t care that he’s your little brother. He was a prisoner of Zarkon and should be treated like ome until we know whats going on!” Allura shouted back.

“He’s not a prisoner Allura! He’s my little brother from Earth! He has been a captive of Zarkon for who knows how long and who knows what they have done to him!” Shiro shouted back.

Pidge being the daring one decided to interject.

“Allura you’re being unreasonable. Keith was a prisoner of Zarkon. Only Keith can tell us how and when he bonded with the Red Lion. So what if he’s half Galra? You are an alien to us. We’re not juding you based on that.”

Allura shot her most dangerous look at Pidge, but Pidge had won the agruement. For now.

“Pidge is right. We don’t judge you based on race. Keith deserves the same.”

Allura sighed and pinched her nose. “Fine. Keith will be treated the same as any other freed prisonser.” Allura finally said. At that moment the healing pod opened and Keith stumbled out. 

“Keith!” A chorus of cries met Keiths sensitive ears. He cringed away from the noise and threw up an arm.

“Whoa there buddy, its ok. We’re here to help.” Shiros calm voice washed over Keith, calming him somewhat. Keith still trembled slightly but allowed Shiro to wrap his arms around him.

“Sh-Shiro?”

“Ya buddy thats right its me, its Shiro.” Keith’s troubled eyes looked for Shiros.

When Keith looked at Shiros face he started a little. Keith’s eyes widened, and he raised a hand to Shiro’s scar.

“What....what happened?” Keiths eyes roamed over Shiro’s face looking for answers.

“I’m like you buddy. I was a prisoner of Zarkon too.” At the mention of Zarkons name Keith tensed and his breathing quickened.

“Shiro wheres Red? Is Red ok? Where is she?” Keith fired his questions quickly.

“Whoa buddy. Hang in there. Red is ok. She is hanging out in the Red Lion hangar. Shes safe.”

Keith visibly relaxed when he heard that Red was safe. There was a loud roar in the distance. Keith smiled for the first time since being rescued.

“Theres that smile beautiful.” Lance said over Shiros shoulder.

“Who are you?” Keith questioned.

“Me? Im the one who saved your life! I shot that collar like thingy off your neck pal!”

Keiths eyes got big when he heard how Lance had literally saved his life.

“Wow.... uh thank you.” Keith said slowly.

“Wow, Keith saying thank you. Thats a minor miracle.” Shiro snorted out.

Keith scowled at Shiro.

“Ah theres my little bro.” Shiro smiled down at Keith who continued to scowl.

“Lets get you some food.” Shiro smiled up at Hunk.

“Alright kitchen time! My time to SHINE!” Hunk said enthusiastically. Everyone including Keith laughed at that. 

 


	4. Life Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut for you thirsty peeps to hold you over till i get to the good stuff.

As Shiro was kneeling besides Keith, he began to introduce the team to him.

“Ok so Hunk is the cook and pilot of the Yellow Lion.” Shiro said while pointing to Hunk who waved back.

“Pidge is the pilot of the Green Lion and our tech.” Shiro pointed to the little one with the wavy brown hair, who smiled back to him.

“And this is-“

“Lance. Lance McLain pilot of the Blue Lion and awesome, extraordinary sharp shooter!” Lance spoke up while pointing an imaginative gun around.

Shiro sighed and nodded.

“And this is Allura and Coran. They pilot the Castle of Lions which is where you are.” Shiro said pointing to the two aliens that were standing towards the back.

Keith nodded at them and received a curt nod from who he guessed was Allura and a friendly smile and wave from Coran.

Keith looked around the group at everyone who seemed friendly enough.

Hunk and Pidge were Betas judging by their smell, while Lance and Shiro were both Alphas. Allura and Coran had a smell, but just that of people. They both smelled fairly similar.

Speaking of Allura she was emitting a faint don’t-come-near-me smell. Keith wasnt sure what he had done to offend her but he sure as hell wasnt going to go anywhere near her for the time being.

“And you said that Red is safe Shiro?”

“Yup the Red Lion is safe in its hanger.”

“Her Shiro. Red is a girl.”

“Oh I uh didn’t know they had genders.” Shiro replied sightly taken aback.

Nobody had gotten so close to their Lion that they could tell what gender it was.

Heck he didn’t even know if the Black Lion was ok with him being its pilot. Or her or him.

Oh boy another thing to add to his list of need to knows. Shiro sighed and stood up offering Keith a hand.

Keith gratefully took the offered hand and glanced around the room.

“You’re in the medic bay.” Shiro supplied helpfully. He knew that Keith had to be bursting with questions.

“How about we get you some food and answer some of your questions ok?” Keith nodded at that his stomach rumbling loudly.

Hunk grinned and began to ramble about what he was going to make with Pidge and Lance chiming in on what they would like to eat.

As bickering developed between Pidge and Lance as to just what Hunk should make Keith, Keith looked at Shiro. Shiro was smiling at his fellow pilots and was shaking his head at their antics.

Keith looked behind him, feeling like he was being glared at.

Which he was, courtesy of Allura. They finally made it to the kitchen where the pilot named Hunk began to cook something that smelled  _amazing._

Keith was very excited for whatever it was. But he had more pressing matters to think of.

“So where in space are we?”

Coran answered his question with a cheery smile.

“We’re in the Raxafor quadrant, which is out of Galra control at the moment.”

Ok so that didn’t help nearly as much as Keith was hoping. He tried to rephrase his question.

“How far from Earth are we?”

“Oh we’re very very very far away from Earth.”

“Ok how long would it take to get back?” Shiro looked at Keith with a questioning look. Keith tapped his wrist, a coded motion to Shiro letting him know why Keith was asking such pointed questions. Shiro’s eyes widened and he immediately began to talk to Allura.

“We need to go back, even if its only for a day Allura. Keith needs to pick up some uh items. It won’t take very long, and I think that everyone would like to let their families know they are alive.” Shiro said fairly quickly.

“Why does Keith need to go back?” Allura asked suspicion surrounding her voice. Keith blinked dumbly at her and then at the fellow humans.

They were all looking at Allura like she had lost her mind.

“Keith has to go back to Earth Allura. We havent run across another race with dynamics like ours.” Pidge interjected.

“What has that got to do with anything? Each of you are fine with your dynamic in space.”

Shiro sighed and looked at Keith. Keith gave a brief nod. Everyone else knew what he was and the truth would come out rather soon no reason in not telling Allura and Coran.

“Because Keith is an Omega. He needs special items from Earth to help with his heats.”

Allura crossed her arms and frowned. The pilots had taken their time discussing and informing both Allura and Coran about Earths “dynamics”. She knew full well what a heat and rut entailed. And she knew that there wasn't anything like what an Omega needed anywhere close to where they were.

Allura sighed. She didn’t really want to waste time and risk losing her pilots by going back to earth. But there wasnt any real choice was there? She crossed her arms but gave her answer.

“So long as everyone returns to continue piloting the Lions I will take us back to Earth. Just for a day though. No long stays.

Everyone was excited at Alluras announcement, but none so much as Lance. He jumped in the air and pumped a fist.

“Alright! Im gonna grab some stuff too, and let my family know whats going on.”

Pidge was grinning as well. “Im so glad that we’re going back I actually need to let my mom know whats going on. And grab some of my dads computer stuff.”

Hunk grinned and nodded adding his piece. “We can load up on goodies from Earth and let our families know where we are. Its a wonderful opportunity!”

Everyone began to excitedly chat about going to see their loved ones and picking up some favorite items.

Shiro and Keith just looked at each other. Their respective parents had died quite a while back, but it would be nice to pick up some things from home. Keith was excited and nervous to go back. It had been a long time since he had seen Earth.

Wait. Exactly how long?

“So um what month is it?” Keith asked nervously.

“Oh we think it’s November, but it could be January.” Hunk supplied.

Keith’s voice was a whisper heard by just Lance and Shiro as he asked his next question.

“What is the year?” Shiro looked pained by that question but remembered how he had wanted to know the same thing after being rescued.

Lance sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He swallowed but answered Keith’s question. “You've been missing for three years man.” 

“Keith! Keith! Come back to us buddy!”

Keith heard the voice of Lance and the others calling out various things.

Keith finally sat up, realizing that he had somehow ended up in the floor.

“What happened?” Keith asked a little curt.

“You uh fainted.” Pidge supplied.

Great. Just fucking great. He had _fainted._  Like a weak Omega. Which he was not.

Keith gritted his teeth and racked his memories of  _why_ he had fainted. And then it came to him. He had been missing for  _three fucking years!_

Keith’s mind began to replay some of the more excruciating torture that he had gone through. Keith began to violenty vomit upon remembering some of his memories.

The other were shocked to say the least.

Keith was dry heaving now, having absolutely fucking nothing in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Or tried too. Keith jerked away rather violently a wild look in his eyes.

“Hey its ok buddy, you’re safe here. No bad guys here ok?” Lance said while crouching down next to Keith. Lance was emitting a calm if slightly worried smell, while Shiro did the same.

Pidge and Hunk caught on and also let out calming smells for the Omega. Keith began to noticeably calm down though after Lance continued to talk.

Keith finally relaxed, and everyone sighed in relief. However as soon as Keith was calmed down, his eyes began to water.

It had been three years since he had been taken. Three horrible painful years. Years he would never get back.

Shiro tried for a hug, and this time Keith let him. It only took Keith a few moments before he was sobbing into Shiro’s chest. “Three years Shiro! Three fucked up years!” Keith screamed to the whole room.

It was now very clear that those three years had been very unkind to Keith as he sobbed into Shiro. Shiro made shushing noises and rubbed some circles into Keiths back as Keith cried.

Pidge and Hunk looked on, not sure of what they could do to help. Lance however scooted closer to Keith and Shiro and joined in their hug, rubbing circles on Keiths arm. After a few more minutes of crying Keith seemed to finally calm down. At least thats what everyone was hoping the small sobs meant.

And Keith was finally fully calming down.

“It’s just a lot to take in Shiro. I mean I was there on Earth doing fine, and then I wasn't on Earth. I had been out exploring the area and found the Blue Lion and then they came and took me the next day.” Shiro nodded his head following Keith’s story.

They had come upon where Keith and Shiro had lived and had found the place a total wreck. Although everyone had thought maybe it was because Keith was just messy. Shiro had said otherwise, but didn’t have an explanation as to why it was so messy.

Now he knew. Galra had come and taken Keith from their home and had wrecked it in the process.

“Its going to be ok Keith. You are safe now, and in good company. We’ll all try and help you get through your painful memories. Keith nodded and then his stomach growled.

Keith looked down and turned a little darker shade of purple. Lance smirked at the site finding it cute.

Wait. He thought that this guy was  _cute?_ Oh boy.

Keith sighed a little and looked to Hunk. Hunk smiled and nodded that the food was done.

Keith smiled slowly and got up off the floor with a little help from Shiro. Keith sat back in the chair he had been occupying, gratefull that everyone went back to chatting.

Well almost everyone. Allura seemed a little.... distant from everyone. But Keith soon forget about Allura as a big plate of food was set in front of him.

“Eat up! We have more if you want it too.” Keith nodded his head while picking up a utensil. He picked up a forkful (or was it spoonful?) of food and put it in his mouth.

Keith’s eyes went comically wide as he tasted the food and began to eat voraciously.

Hunk sighed a happy sigh as Keith began to dig into his food. Keith finished his plate full of food in no time. However, he seemed hesitant to ask for more. Shiro noticed his indecision amd signaled Hunk to pile on some more food. No way was Keith full yet.

He had vomitted absolutely nothing up. Meaning he hadn’t eaten in four days at the very least. Keith took this plate of food gratefully and ate a little slower, savoring the food.

“So when do we go back to Earth?” He asked politely.

“We can start the way back now. Better to get this over with.” Allura huffed. Shiro sighed and walked over to where Allura was standing. He gently touched her arm and they walked out of the room.

Keith smirked to himself at the sight. Shiro liked Allura that much was obvious. And Allura seemed to trust Shiro quite a bit for reasons Keith wasnt sure of yet.

Keith shrugged and went back to listening to the others bicker about what was more important to bring back with them and if they should take their lions or not.

Keith was just happy that he was getting to go back to Earth and grab his most important possesion, a small dagger that his mother had left for him. Keith nodded to himself. That was his most important reason for going back.

Well that and his things for his heats. He would need those very soon if he remembered correctly. 

“So Keith, what do you think is more important, a computer system capable of deciphering alien languages or a small hoard of Earth food?” Pidge asked interuppting his internal dialogue with himself.

Keith thought for a moment before answering. “The computer hands down.”

“HA!” Pidge yelled to Lance who looked defeated.

Keith smiled a little and looked at the person who had saved him.

Lance was good looking with his tanned skin and blue eys. He also smelled good, like the ocean and summer. Keith looked at Lance through partially lidded eyes and wondered why the boy had saved him.

“Because no one deserves to be treated like you were, Omega or not.”

Oh shit did he say his thoughts out loud?

Lance laughed as he answered “yes mullet you did.” Keith gave his best scowl and turned back to his refilled plate.

He looked up at Hunk, who shrugged.

“Gotta put some meat on the bones!” Hunk laughed at his own statement and went back to serving up Lance and Pidge some food.

Keith smiled to himself. Maybe being in space wasn't so bad afterall. 

Shiro led Allura away from the others so that they could talk without being interrupted.

“ Allura whats going on? You seem really stressed out about going back to Earth.” Allura sighed and uncrossed her arms. She looked at Shiro and began to whisper her answer.

“I’m afraid Shiro. Afraid that i’ll loose the paladins. Im afraid that i’ll loose you.” Her last words were so quiet that Shiro had a hard time hearing them. But hear them he did. He pulled Allura into a bone brusing hug.

“You’re not going to loose me Allura. I’m still going to be here even after we go back to Earth. I’m in this fight for the long haul, not just until we clear up the quadrant close to Earth. We all are here. And here were going to stay.”

Shiro finished his little speech by adding a little squeeze to his hug. Shiro looked down at Allura and smiled. It had been a while since they had gotten to talk this close together.

After spending a few months in space, Shiro had started to fall in love with the Altean princess. It had been slow, but his rut had sped the process along very nicely when he realized that he wanted Allura and just her.

Shiro hadn't really ever fallen in love with anybody before so he was quite new to this. As was Allura. However spending time with Shiro quickly became a favorite part of her day.

He was a great listener, and was always there to soothe her worries. Like right now. Shiro smiled and leaned down for a kiss, which Allura happily obliged him. Shiro quickly deepend the kiss, tilting Alluras head up, and using her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

Allura moaned into their mouths when Shire expertly flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth. He hugged her tighter, and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Allura had her arms around Shiro, and was tugging at his hair, wanting more.

Shiro obliged and began to kiss down her neck. However Shiro stopped after just a few kisses which left Allura whining about the loss of contact. Shiro smiled wickedly though, and picked Allura up, surprsing her. She let out a yelp, and grabbed onto Shiro’s shoulders as he carried her bridal style to his room.

He had been thinking about doing this for a while, but had been preoccupied trying to find Keith and the Red Lion. Now that both had found, it freed his brain to think of other things.

Liking bedding Allura.

Shiro kicked his door open, and then kicked his door closed, striding over to the bed and set Allura down. He had his shirt off instantly, and was kissing her ferociously just as fast.

Alluras hand went around his neck again and into his hair. Shiro was kissing her deeply, and lovingly. However the kisses soon turned hot and needy, as Allura began to moan a little whenever Shiro hit a sensitive spot with his skilled tongue. Shiro began to once again kiss Allura down her neck.

However he didn’t stop this time, and began to open up her dress to expose more flesh for him to leave marks on.

His Alpha was screaming at him to bite the lovely flesh before him, to claim to mark Allura as his. Instead he began to scent mark her.

Allura was more than confused as Shiro began to emphatically rub his scent glands over her neck.

“Sorry, Alpha human thing.” He explained breathlessly.

Allura nodded and tilted her head to the side, showing that she was ok with that. Shiro sucked in a breath as Allura unwittingly bared her neck into submission of him.

He kissed her collarbone, and began to undo more of her dress, fumbling a little with the unfamiliar knots. Allura was beginning to lose patience however, and pushed Shiro away.

Shiro looked hurt for a second before he realized that Allura had _just taken off the entire dress._

He went back to her as soon as the dress hit the floor, exposing her. Shiro was quite taken with the site. Allura wasn’t wearing a bra or underwear.

Shiro sucked in a breath, and moved forward hastily.

He laid Allura back on the bed, and covered her with his body. He was going to begin more intimate contact but Allura spoke up first.

“You too Shiro.” She said as she pulled at his pants. Shiro nodded belatedly realizing his mistake.

He took his pants off as fast as he could, but hestitated at his boxers. He looked at Allura who nodded and smiled. That was all the reassurance he needed before taking off the last piece of clothing.

His boxers hit the floor and back onto Allura went Shiro. He began to kiss down her body, and quickly made many marks.

Allura’s hand were on his back, scratching when he found a particular spot that was sensitive. And there were many, many, many sensitive spots.

Shiro made his way to one of Allura’s nipples popping the hard nub into his mouth. When he sucked on it, allura made a sulty moan that went straight to Shiro’s dick.

He began to run the other nipple in his hand, while tonguing the other. He did that for a few minutes, Allura’s moans egging him on.

However Shiro was after a bigger prize. He took his mouth off of her nipple and began to kiss her mouth again, trailing tender fingers down her waist and hips.

Allura was to busy kissing him to notice that his hands had slipped down to her thighs. Shiro broke the kiss first, grinning mischievously so. He placed his warm hand onto her, and Allura looked at him quizzically.

Shiro smiled and began to stroke Alluras more sensitive spots. Allura’s mouth made an “o” shape and she began to moan very loudly and lewdly.

Shiro smiled, and went back to petting her.

Soon though Shiro wanted more. He leaned back from looking at Allura’s face to puting it near her thighs.

Allura again had a wondering look in her eyes before Shiro kissed her toned thigh. Allura leaned back, and accepted the kisses. She made moans as Shiro began to leave marks on her thighs that wouldn’t fade for days or even weeks.

He moved slowly but meticulously towards his desire. And when he reached her, he heard a “oh quiznack” from Allura.

Shiro smiled but began to flick his tongue over her parts. It was similar to a human, yet a little more exposed. Allura yelped when he first did it, but relaxed quickly when she realized that it felt good. No better than good it felt wonderful.

She leaned back and let Shiro work some magic. And boy did he work some magic. He had his tongue darting inside of her, and his fingers rubbing her exposed parts.

Allura’s breathing was hitching at certain parts and Shiro’s inner Alpha purred with pride that he was making Allura feel this way.

But it wasn't enough.

Shiro had began to slip a finger in, when he relazied that Alteans didn’t need to be strecthed first. She was almost big enough for his dick.

Shiro grinned at that, and pulled his finger out. Allura whined at the loss of the finger, and looked up from where she had been laying. Shiro grinned at her, and kneeled on top of her getting into position.

Allura gulped when she saw the feral smile Shiro had on. He looked more excited than she did. Shiro lined himself up, and slowly slid in.

Allura let out her loudest moan yet, and grabbed onto Shiros back with her strength. Shiro pulled out almost to the tip before pushing hinself all the way back in.

Allura scratched his back deep, and moaned at the feeling. Allura and Shiro made eye contact and shiro began to set up a punishing rhythm.

“Tell me if you need me to go slower.” Shiro said in huffs of breath. Allura shook her head and made Shiros day when she simply said “faster.”

Shiro happily obligied, and set up a faster more punishing pace. He was rocking into her as fast as he could being in this position. However he drew back from Allura and grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Allura was confused for a mere tic before Shiro set his punishing pace.

Allura was crying out now, saying Shiros name and something in Altean that he couldn't quite catch. He went faster and faster, making sure Allura was ok each time he did so. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into them as hard and as fast as he could.

Allura was screaming his name and it was a lucky thing that Shiros room was away from the others. Shiro was getting close. He tried to tell Allura, but she beat him to it.

“Shiro I’m ahh, close!” She managed to get out. Shiro nodded his hearing of her.

“Me too. Mind if I....” he left it open his question hang in the air for a second. Allura seemed to understand what he was asking, and nodded.

Shiro grinned a feral grin, and leaned over, picking his pace back up. Allura was moaning the weird Altean phrase and his name again. Shiro looke at her neck, his fangs elongating the longer he looked. He found the perfect spot, and not a moment to soon.

Allura came with a very loud “SHIRO!”

And Shiro sunk his teeth into her neck.

Allura let out a scream not anticipating that Shiro was about to mark her. Shiro lost his rhythm as he came inside of Allura.

He moaned out most of her name, and lowered his head next to her. Shiro wasn’t expecting to be bitten in return but Allura managed to find his scent glands and mark him.

Shiro let out a loud yell as Allura claimed him in return, accepting his bond of her.

Shiro sighed as  he gently lowered himself onto Allura, knowing she could handle his weight with her alien strength.

“So mind telling me what that biting was about?” Allura asked in a tired voice.

Biting?

What?

Shiro pulled back and looked ar Alluras neck. There it was, a mate mark.

Shiro blushed and looked a little shocked. He had done that?

Oh boy.

“I’m sorry i didn’t mean to mark you. Well I did, but I should've asked first. Its a mate mark.”

Allura looked at Shiro’s face and saw guilt and worry there.

“A mate mark? As in we’re a mated pair? As in marriage?”

“Yes.” Shiro simply said waiting for Allura to blow a fuse.

He hadn't asked after all. Allura hummed to herself. Then she kissed him. A deep loving kiss.

“Im glad you did it Shiro. I was more than ready to be your life partner.”

Shiro beamed at Allura's response. He sighed and held her tight.

They both drifted off the sleep as they waited out Shiro’s knot, knowing that the team could survive without the two of them for a short period of time. 


	5. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ShadowSpirirt020 for being my beta reader! You rock!

As Shiro and Allura left the kitchen, Keith's anxiety rose a little. He had just gotten his brother back, now where was he going?

"Ten bucks says he pounces her," Lance said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Pft! You'd have to be foolish to take that bet! Of course, he is going to. Keith and the Red Lion have been found. Now he can focus on wooing Allura." Pidge stated like it was fact. Which it probably was.

Keith listened to the other Paladins talk about how difficult Shiro and Allura were about getting together. How they had each shared their feelings with the other Paladins. Shiro being unusually sensitive and worried. Allura being frustrated by the lack of progress.

Keith listened to all of it, soaking the information up like a sponge. As he heard how Shiro had been acting he realized that he could hear what seemed to be screaming coming from further down in the castle.

Keith stood up and began to walk towards the screaming. Was someone in need of rescuing? Were the Paladins not as good as they seemed to be? Keith had to find out what the screaming was. So he took off, ears pricked forward towards the screaming.

The other Paladins quickly followed Keith, who had taken off for some reason. As they got closer and closer to their destination, the other Paladins could hear a faint scream. Lance blushed when he realized what screaming was from and from whom.

"Keith! Stop its ok!" Keith looked over his shoulder and came to a complete stop. Lance was surprised by this but continued to talk to Keith about just what exactly was going on at the end of the hall.

"Keith its ok, Shiro and Allura do NOT want to be interrupted right now." Lance shook his head emphatically trying to emphasize his point. Pidge also spoke up seeing as how Keith was still pretty tense.

"Lance is right Keith. They are just fine. I'd actually say Allura is more than fine judging by all the noise."

What the other Paladins didn't know is that Keith could hear what exactly was being said by Shiro and Allura. And he relaxed as his brother asked permission to become life partners with Allura. Keith smiled and his tail swished back and forth. The other Paladins were right, Shiro was ok.

"Can you show me where Red's hangar is from here please?" Keith asked a confused Lance. One minute he had been completely on edge and now he was relaxed and seemed relieved?

Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts and answered the half-Galra. "Sure thing Buddy! Right, this way!"

Lance led the four of them to where Red's hangar was. Which ironically was right next to Blue's. Keith looked overjoyed to see the Red Lion, running up and hugging her giant paw.

The Red Lion leaned down and nudged Keith with her nose, blowing out hot steam. The other Paladins stood in awe over Red and Keith. The Red Lion was actively interacting with Keith. It was so surprising and special to see.

"So how did you and Red bond?" Lance asked his first of many questions, eager to know the details of how the two had bonded.

"Don't know really. She just reached out to me, in my mind and we were linked ya know? Have been for some time now. Can't say exactly how long, but it's been a while. She helped me get through the worst of it." Keith answered with a sad smile. Lance hmmed to himself as he processed this information.

Pidge beat him to ask another question.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" Pidge asked with a grin. It had been a while since they had all piloted the Lions for fun, or just to simply get to know them better.

Keith's eyes light up, and he nodded enthusiastically. That was something that he had been dying to do since he had bonded with Red.

"Alright well, let's suit up and get going!" Pidge shouted, happy that they could do something for Keith.

"Suit up?" Keith asked with a tilt of his head. God that is so cute! Lance thought to himself. "Yup mullet we have special suits for flying these bad boys," Lance answered Keith's question, placing a hand on the Red Lion.

"Red is a girl Lance." Keith quietly said back, almost like he was afraid to correct Lance.

"My bad mullet! She's a bad girl." Lance winked at Keith who deadpanned. Lance's face fell when he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Guys back me up!" Lance turned around to see that Pidge and Hunk had disappeared.

"So where are these suits of yours?" Keith asked Lance quietly. "Oh there um over here," Lance said while walking towards where the red pilot suit was being held. Lance helped Keith find the suit and then turned to walk out, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. What he saw took his breath away. Keith's back was covered in whip marks. All of them scarred. Some raised some flat. All of them testifying to Keith's time spent with the Galra. Lance wondered how Keith had gotten all of them, as he turned around and headed to his Lion.


End file.
